1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary fan, and more particularly to an innovative rotary fan with a built-in swing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The rotary fan of the present invention refers to a fan that feeds wind through the rotation of a rotary fan.
The currently available rotary fan generally comprises oscillating and cover-rotating types from the angle of wind control. While the rotary vane is rotated, the oscillating fan will drive the headstock to generate oscillating traverse motion for changing automatically the wind direction; however, the oscillating rotary fan shifts reciprocally along a path of the same height, so the area of air outlet cannot be expanded vertically, making it unsuitable to accommodate some operating environments. On the other hand, as the oscillating point of the oscillating rotary fan is located at a lower rear position of the headstock, the outer casing of the rotary vane will shift by a large amplitude, focusing the above-specified oscillating point when the headstock is oscillated, thus leading to an increased area of rotary fan against actual application.
The cover-rotating rotary fan is designed in a manner that the fan casing is provided with a diversion box, so the flow of air outlet could be changed through the rotation of the diversion box. Yet, the diversion effect is realized generally through oblique plates. The oblique surface structure of oblique plates may also impede air flow to a certain degree, thus greatly impairing the air feed performance of the rotary fan and making it more difficult to clean the plates with depressed orifices.
As for large-sized industrial rotary fans, the rotary vane is generally made of a metal plate, and the outer casing is fixed by a stable support structure which compromise the oscillating functions. This will reduce the applicability of the outlet area and increase the probability of manually shifting the rotary fan by the user, leading to possible personal injury arising from contact with sharp rotary vane, especially while operating.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.